


Four Simple Rules

by an_anxious_ghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Boyfriends, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Manipulation, Oneshot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anxious_ghost/pseuds/an_anxious_ghost
Summary: "I do so much for you and all I ask for you in return is four simple things." Four simple rules and he still manages to mess them up...TW implied r*pe/non-con, mental manipulation, slight choking, abusive relationship
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Four Simple Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sam (Sylversamthefae) for beta reading this for me!
> 
> [Written October 15, 2020]

Cloudy, gray skies were looming overhead, high above the people below. Taking a look at the sky, predicting the weather seemed like an impossible task. The clouds were dark gray, looking like they were filled with water but the sheer amount of them was few. Sun had easily shone down through the multitude of cracks and windows between the various clouds.

Either way, Virgil didn’t have time to waste. Observing the sky was a useless venture and a waste of time.

Scurrying down the sidewalk, his focus was straight ahead. His heart was already racing and he already felt the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

He reached the door and rambled for the keys in his pocket. The keys were not cooperating with him, wiggling their way out of his grasp and onto the group, about a foot away from where Virgil stood. “Not the time!” A sharp breath could be heard as he muttered through his teeth. He reached down to retrieve the keys before fumbling with the door lock. Each moment he stood there just made his heart beat quicker and his chest tighten.

The door soon swung open, startling Virgil. He was not the one to open it. He looked up and he was met with an unapproving stare looking down at him. He winced as his boyfriend motioned him into their apartment.

His boyfriend was a very handsome man. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, his hair looked and felt so soft and his body was certainly a desirable feature...

And that handsome face was contorted against him with a cold rage that left Virgil shivering in fear. 

Before he could even turn around, the door was closed with a thud. “Where were you?”

“I went out with a friend.” Virgil responded, voice even. “I brought you back some clothes that I thought you would like.”

“You went out without telling me and you used my money without asking?”

“I-”

“So you did?” He accused, not giving Virgil any time to respond, “Really, Virgil? I do so much for you and all I ask for you in return is four simple things. Do you remember what those are?”

“Colyn, I-” Virgil attempted to explain but he was cut off. 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Virgil. What are the rules?”

“Don’t go anywhere without letting you know, no spending your money without your permission, do my part and use the gifts you give me.” Virgil listed guiltily, knowing full well he broke each and every one of these rules today. 

“And what did you do?” Colyn’s disapproving, cold gaze felt like daggers piercing his skin, leaving him feeling even more vulnerable. 

Words felt stuck in his throat as he choked back a sob. He knew these rules and he knew why they were in place yet he still broke them. “I… I just haven’t seen Roman in so long and he-he wanted m-me to go shopping w-w-with him and I saw some things I th-thought you would like s-so…” His body was shaking as he started to tear up. He hated feeling this fragile but he knew he was broken. He’s always been broken. Why did Colyn put up with him? He clearly wasn’t enough… Colyn deserved better than him.

Virgil’s past wasn’t exactly a happy one. He had gone through a lot in his life and it left his spirits and sense of self-worth in shambles. He was fragile and covered with emotional scars yet Colyn took him in and provided for him… yet he still thought it was okay to disobey. 

Colyn’s harsh and intimidating stance melted away as he pulled Virgil close to him, running his hands through his hair. Someone playing with his hair had been a comfort to him for as long as he could remember and Colyn implemented the comforting tactic often whenever he wanted Virgil to calm down. “Shh… it’s okay, babe… I just want to keep you safe and make sure you know how much I love you. You know that right, babe?”

“I know.” He muttered, face buried in his chest.

“I know you have a hard time with some things going on up here,” Colyn tapped his head as he spoke, “so, being the generous man I am, I will explain for you again and try to actually pay attention this time.”

Virgil squeezed his eyes close, feeling small and vulnerable. He wasn’t good enough for Colyn. All Colyn wanted was to keep him safe and he couldn’t even follow the four simple rules laid out for him.

“I let you live here, rent free, and I take care of you. I pay the bills. I go to work. I take care of you… but I am not always here to protect you which is why I tell you not to leave this apartment without letting me know. And I don’t ask much, do I?” Colyn continued after getting a soft ‘No’ in response. “I take care of our finances so I can’t have you spending money we don’t have. I don’t want you going someplace without me knowing because I want to keep you safe. Keeping you safe and cared for is my first priority, baby.”

“I was just with Roman…”

“And you think that loud, dramatic b*tch knows how to protect you?” Colyn wasn’t actually looking for a response to the question. “He’s not good enough to take care of you.” He stated with a scoff. “ I really don’t like him too much… he’s a bit self centered, you know? He has other friends and he has himself. To him, you're disposable. To him, you don’t mean that much. You’re worth very little. He doesn’t care about you like I do. He can’t keep you safe like I can.”

When Virgil didn’t respond, he separated himself from the shorter male. Colyn then moved out of Virgil’s view, leaving him confused. He didn’t dare move from his place though. He knew better than that. He knew to wait for Colyn to return. He wiped his eyes dry, feeling rather pathetic for having tears in his eyes. Colyn didn’t take too long to return, and when he did, he was holding a black choker in his hand. “Why aren’t you wearing this?”

“I didn’t want to wear it today.” Virgil looked down and pulled at his sleeve, distracting himself with it so he didn’t have to look up at Colyn.

Colyn went behind him without another word, jerking his neck up and forcing the choker onto Virgil’s throat. The collar cut into his neck some, causing a strangled cough to escape his lips. Colyn didn’t seem to care, though. Once it was on, one hand ran down to grab his right cheek as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. Virgil tensed when Colyn placed his hand on him while feeling his breath on his neck. “But you look so incredibly sexy with it on~”

Colyn started to nibble on his ear before making his way down to his neck. Virgil obediently tilted his head to the right, allowing Colyn the access he wanted. Even if suggestive acts, such as this, weren’t what he wanted right now. “A-and what’s the last rule? Could you please remind me?” Virgil asked, slowly moving out of Colyn’s grip and turning to face him.

Discontent sparked in Colyn’s eyes when Virgil practically denied his advances. “Doing your part. It’s rather simple.” Hints of impatience could be heard in his otherwise smooth tone. “I just want you to take care of our home and be there for my needs. I provide for your needs, so,” Colyn pulled him closer, rubbing his knee against Virgil’s crotch as he returned to nibbling on Virgil’s ear, “the least you could do is please mine.”

Virgil’s weak protest were put to an end with those words easily. This was the same game that he’s seen several times and every round ended the same. 

Colyn and Virgil had sex, with Colyn naturally taking his position as the top. Colyn wanted it and Virgil knew there was no denying Colyn what he wanted. This was a long running game, one that he never won and will never win. Besides, Virgil owed him this. Colyn was the reason he wasn’t on the streets and starving… he took him on as his dependent, taking care of his needs and giving him love that he didn’t have in the past. The least he could do was allow Colyn to use his body as he wished. He would talk so dirty to him, complimenting him and doing anything to get Virgil flustered and sexually aroused.

Virgil was Colyn’s property to be used any way he saw fit, and he wasn’t silent about this either. He would tell Virgil how much he was his and that his body belonged to him. Colyn had his way and that was how their relationship worked. Virgil was his, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
